<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silver Light by Kurisuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459676">Silver Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta'>Kurisuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Alternate Canon, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Priestesses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke was training in Orochimaru's compound when a priestess was sent to attend to him. He raged against her, but she did not fear him, or even flinch. Kuri was a fearless miko. Sasuke wanted the priestess for his own; so she became his assistant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Claim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I entered his room carefully and quietly. Kabuto had warned me not to annoy Orochimaru’s latest progeny, Sasuke Uchiha.</p><p>I watched silently, holding the food platter, as he trained alone, exercising and lunging with his sword. Suddenly he doubled over in pain.</p><p>I dropped the tray, food going everywhere as I quickly caught him.</p><p>“What have you done?!” Sasuke snapped. “That was my dinner you stupid girl!”</p><p>“Shut up.” I shot back angrily. “You burdensome man! You can barely move and you’re reopening your wounds. Creating more work for me—fool!”</p><p>As I helped him to his bed and signaled Kabuto to begin preparing more food (he groused at me but did it), Sasuke began to laugh.</p><p>As he laughed I just glared at him and he laughed harder.</p><p>“I could have killed you!” He laughed more. “A-and your concerned with extra work!” He wiped his eyes and chuckled. “You...aren’t afraid of me. Even Kabuto is afraid of me.”</p><p>“Hmph.” I said. “You are just a spoiled child. All men are.”</p><p>He raised his eyebrow as Kabuto entered with the new tray. “Kabuto. This girl is my new assistant.”</p><p>I glared at them both. This was not my day.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Sasuke knee from the moment he saw her, entranced with his movements, that he had to have her. He could see her chakra with his Sharingan—and it was not chakra at all! It was reiki—spiritual energy.</p><p>Her power was pure and bright and beautiful.</p><p>Sasuke told himself he needed her powers for his revenge, but deep inside he knew there was more to it.</p><p>More to how he felt when she caught him in her arms, when he saw her vicious speed to catch him in the first place.</p><p>So he would have her. She would be his woman, this was for sure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just A Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up in my bed.</p><p>It had been such a good dream.</p><p>I had dreamed about Sasuke.</p><p>I went to meditate at the hearth and closed my eyes against the flames, but all I saw was his sharingan staring back at me. That predatory gaze.</p><p>Was I really his assistant now? It all seemed so real.</p><p>The fire flickered. Sensing a presence I turned to the door and saw the sharingan ninja standing there.</p><p>“Are you ready for your first day as my assistant?”</p><p>I scowled at him. “Whatever, Uchiha.”</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Sasuke glared at her.</p><p>Why wasn’t she afraid of him? Not even intimidated!</p><p>“You will show me some respect.” He shot back at her. He realized his Sharingan had activated. He thought about casting a genjutsu to scare her, but...he couldn’t bring himself to cause her pain for some reason. “Make me some tea.”</p><p>“Say please, Uchiha.” She snapped, but brought the tea anyway.</p><p>“So obedient...” Sasuke purred at her. “Even if your manners are lacking.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Kuri growled at him.</p><p>He sipped his tea. He thought about what he wanted from her. When it came down to it, what he really wanted was to access her power somehow.</p><p>“Tell me about your chakra.” He ordered. The tea was very good. Not like he would compliment her.</p><p>“I don’t have chakra. And you know that, Sharingan boy.” Kuri snapped back.</p><p>“Then tell me about what you do have.” Sasuke said, unused to having to ask twice.</p><p>“You want to know?” She smirked and leaned in close. “Then fight me...Sasuke.”</p><p>He should not be so happy to hear his name from her lips.</p><p>“You will regret challenging me...Kuri.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I raised my hand and cast a Lotis. It drove Sasuke backward, left him panting.</p><p>Sasuke drew his sword, let it buzz with his energy.</p><p>“Gonna kill me Uchiha?” I smirked and hit his sword with a rune, disrupting his chakra.</p><p>Sasuke wavered, feeling my reiki ring in the sword. He reached for me through the rune and grabbed my kimono, drawing me closer.</p><p>“Like the taste of reiki?” I smiled and fired a rune at his chest.</p><p>Sasuke collapsed, then lunged at me.</p><p>I stiffened, and collapsed.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Sasuke caught Kuri in his arms and carried her to Kabuto and Orochimaru for healing. It was taking hours, but soon she would be all better.</p><p>He waited, head in his hands, Sharingan activated.</p><p>His eyes on her, boring into her head. Her blue eyes had flickered out and died. He had never felt so much pain.</p><p>He went to her and poured his chakra into her and she stirred. Her blue eyes opened and life flickered into them.</p><p>“Sa...su...ke...”</p><p>Kuri was alive. Good. Sasuke had to keep her alive. Kuri was a necessity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was standing in a clearing, a battlefield. Corpses were piled at my feet, and I was covered with blood.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>Sasuke was standing there, a grin on his face as he walked towards me in a sea of blood.</p><p>“Didn’t you always know that I was going to turn on you?” He snarled, driving his blade into me. “That soon my vengeance would turn on you?”</p><p>“S-SASUKE!”</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Sasuke was in her room in a flash.</p><p>He clutched her and tried to cover her screams as she wailed into his arms.</p><p>Sasuke had never seen Kuri like this. She was completely unwound in her pain.</p><p>The screams died, but the sobbing did not.</p><p>“W-What could be so bad...?” Sasuke wondered without answer and Kuri continued to sob.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. To A Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I continued to cry and my head felt itchy. I reached up to scratch and Sasuke caught my hand.</p><p>“Don’t.” His face was a mask of pain.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” I asked. Then I felt a cool breeze against my bare scalp.</p><p>I dissolved in sobs again. “No! NO!”</p><p>I tried to yank myself free from him.</p><p>Sasuke growled. “You are not getting away from me!”</p><p>“But I’m ugly!” I cried.</p><p>“Of course you’re not!” Sasuke cried back at me.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Sasuke couldn’t believe this had happened to Kuri. He was furious, and had to make her believe he still loved her.</p><p>Sasuke rained kisses over her bald head. Kuri only sobbed harder.</p><p>“Please.” Sasuke said. “Please let me love you!”</p><p>“But I’m—“</p><p>Sasuke covered her mouth. “Your beautiful! No matter what!”</p><p>“That is the most wonderful thing you could say to a woman.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>